


straight kids

by lumark99



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Platonic Relationships, i love bang chan, might be angsty idk, might be funny idk i got dry humor, more relationships added as we go on, stray kids being dumb, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumark99/pseuds/lumark99
Summary: sunshine: hit or miss i guess they never miss HUH ??squirrelsung: you gotta boyfriend i bet he doesn’t kiss yasunshine: MWAHhwangjin: he gonna find another girl and he won't miss yaminnie: he gonna skrrt and hit the dab like Wiz Khalifaminhoe has left the chatwoobear has left the chatkangaroo: look what you didminnie: you should be thanking us, we got rid of the rat infestationangel: OH MY GODmidget: IM WHEEZINGJDSKorjust another stray kids crack text fic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> idk I just wanted to write a stz texting fic bc it seemed fun  
> there's probably going to be irregular updates sry  
> kudos + comments appreciated 
> 
> names: 
> 
> chan - kangaroo
> 
> woojin - woobear
> 
> minho - minhoe
> 
> changbin - midget
> 
> jisung - squirrelsung
> 
> felix - sunshine
> 
> seungmin - minnie 
> 
> jeongin - angel

_you’re doing great jeongin_

_2:15 am_

 

kangaroo: g’day mates!

 

woobear: chan it’s 2 am in the morning what the fUck

 

kangaroo: haha whoops i guess i lost track of time lol

 

midget: …

 

sunshine: …

 

hwangjin: …

 

woobear: chan… where are you?

 

minhoe: better answer this question wisely if u wanna live bro

 

kangaroo: uh i’m at the studio, why ?

 

midget: lmao u fucked up

 

kangaroo: fuCK WAIT NVM

 

kangaroo: i’m in room!! on my bed, reading a book and being productive!!

 

minnie: it’s too late hyung

 

minhoe: lol we know u don’t read

 

kangaroo: i sweAr just ask my trusty roommate changbin!

 

woobear: changbin?

 

midget: naw, this bitch aint here

 

_private chat between channie and binnie_

_2:21 am_

 

channie: you better back me the fuck up or im exposing your ass

 

binnie: i aint afraid of your bitchass, ik u dont have any tea on me

 

channie: really?

 

channie: i know you sneak into lix’s room at night and take pictures of him while he sleeps

 

channie: which is creepy as hell

 

binnie: HOW TF DO U KNOW THAT ??!

 

binnie: IT’S NOT CREEPY IM JUST ADMIRING HIS PRETTY FEATURES OMFGSJ

 

binnie: I’LL BACK U UP JUST DONT TELL ANYONE PLEASEJ

 

channie: that’s what i thought whore

 

_you’re doing great jeongin_

_2:25 am_

 

midget: lmaoo i was just joking guys

 

midget: chan hyung is actually here

 

woobear: hmm really? which ‘book’ is he reading then changbin?

 

midget: which book he’s reading? hahaha well lemme tell u he’s reading a great book

 

midget: it’s really informational and just a great book overall

 

midget: i’m so proud my roomie is doing something so overly productive at this hour

 

midget: a true scholar

 

woobear: changbin.

 

woobear: which book is he reading

 

midget: uhh

 

_private chat between channie and binnie_

_2:27 am_

 

channie: don’t fuck this up

 

binnie: dONT PRESSURE ME

 

_you’re doing great jeongin_

_2:28 am_

 

midget: he’s reading chicka chicka boom boom

 

_private chat between channie and binnie_

_2:28 am_

 

channie: changbin what the fuck

 

_you’re doing great jeongin_

_2:29 am_

 

woobear: nice try changbin, but i’m literally standing in u guys’ room and i can clearly see he’s not here

 

midget: he’s uh in the bathroom

 

woobear: you can stop now

 

midget: he's just got killer diarrhea

 

woobear: stop changbin

 

midget: he'll come in any second now

 

woobear: stOp it

 

woobear: and chan?

 

woobear: i forbid from going to the studio all day tomorrow AND we’re going to have to have a talk later when the children are asleep

 

woobear: don’t ever lie to me again

 

sunshine: dAMN woojin hyung is scary

 

hwangjin: yeah… i’ve never seen this side of him

 

angel: pls don’t fight u guys :(

 

kangaroo: don’t worry, we’re not fighting innie

 

kangaroo: everything will be fine once we talk it out

 

kangaroo: but i’m going to the studio tomorrow no matter what

 

woobear: excuse me?

 

kangaroo: i said what i said

 

minhoe: damn chan finally grew balls and talked back to woojin

 

midget: chan don’t do it, woojin is taller and stronger than u

 

squirrelsung: ye, he’s going to bench press u or sumn

 

kangaroo: i love the support im getting from 3racha

 

sunshine: it’s tru tho

 

kangaroo: nOt my fellow aussie TOO!

 

kangaroo: does no one have faith in me

 

minhoe: sorry chan but you couldn’t win a fight against woojin

 

kangaroo: fuck u, yes i can

 

squirrelsung: are you sure about that?

 

kangaroo: @woobear meet me in the parking lot

 

kangaroo: i’ll beat ur ass

 

angel: chan hyung nooooo

 

angel: i don’t want you to die yet

 

kangaroo: not u too jeongin

 

kangaroo: betrayed by my own son

 

woobear: chan… i’m not going to fight you

 

kangaroo: why, scared you’ll lose?

 

woobear: chan you haven’t eaten or slept in the past 24 hours, i’d snap you in half

 

woobear: just go to bed please, we can talk in the morning

 

kangaroo: nO, i aint no pussy, fight me !!

 

sunshine: woojin just let out the biggest sigh and walked out the door .. where is he going guys

 

minnie: do u think he’s actually going to fight chan bc chan would lose so quickly

 

hwangjin: it’s been a while where is he gUYS?!

 

angel: chan and woojin both aren’t responding to my texts wtf

 

midget: where tf did he go

 

minhoe: oh well looks like i’m leader now

 

squirrelsung: WOOJIN JUST WALKED IN AND HES CARRYING CHAN OMFGFSJ

 

squirrelsung: CHANS LITERALLY SCREAMING TO BE PUT DOWN AND KEEPS HITTING WOOJINS BACK BUT WOOJINS NOT DOING ANYTHING

 

squirrelsung: WOOJIN JUST WHISPERED IN CHANS EAR AND NOW HES QUIET WHAT THE FUCK GOES ON ?!

 

minhoe: kinky

 

squirrelsung: HE TUCKED CHAN IN HIS BED

 

hwangjin: awww that’s cute

 

squirrelsung: WAIT NOW HE’S GETTING IN BED TOO NOOOO IM TOO YOUNG TO WITNESS THIS SHIT

 

midget: WHY ARE YOU STILL THERE YOU DUMBASS ??!

 

squirrelsung: i managed to escape whew

 

minnie: yall nasty

 

sunshine: what if they were just cuddling?

 

midget: wAIT EVERYONE SHUT UP

 

minnie: no one’s talking you dumb bitch

 

minnie: WAIT WHAT THAT WHAT I THINK IT WAS

 

minhoe: YALL THAT WAS A MOANDJKF

 

squirrelsung: NOOO I DON’T WANNA HEAR THIS

 

sunshine: LETS ALL GO OUT AND LEAVE THEM BE

 

squirrelsung: OUT WHERE?? ITS 2 AM, EVERYWHERE IS CLOSED

 

midget: ANYWHERE BUT HERE

 

angel: I REFUSE TO STAY HERE ANY LONGER

 

minhoe: oKAY YALL LETS GO TO THE PARK

 

hwangjin: YES GOOD IDEA MINHO HYUNG

 

midget: he finally used his brain for once

 

minhoe: watch your mouth, I could beat your 5'0 ass any day

 

midget: i'd like to see you try

 

minhoe: everyone except changbin grab your coats, we're leaving him behind

 

midget: wHAT 

 

angel: OKAY

 

midget: W H A T

 

midget: wait WHERE ARE U GUYS GOING, DON'T LEAVE ME

 

minnie: sacrifices had to be made hyung

 

hwangjin: sorry hyung

 

squirrelsung: thank u for ur contributions, 3racha will never be the same

 

angel: bye hyung

 

midget: nOO COME BACK

 

midget: fuck all of yall

 

midget: i'm leaving this group

 


	2. not an update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im confused on what ships to put so could u guys help me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really don’t what to put so u could comment with a ship you think would fit the story

hey guys this isn’t an update i was just really conflicted on which ships to put in so i though i could let u guys help me decide.

 

i already have an idea on which ships to pick but im stuck in between for a few so,

 

i was thinking of either changlix or jilix but then someone commented on the last chapter to just make them a poly which i didn’t think of and might do

 

im most likely going to be doing woochan bc i love the parent line but im not certain

 

for seungmin idk if i wanna put him with hyunjin or leave him alone

 

and i have no clue what to do with minho and jeongin

 

so u can comment down with what ships u think i should put and ill take it into consideration thx <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment pls + thx

**Author's Note:**

> this is so dUmb literally what goes on in my brain  
> and I still don't know what ships I want, im stuck in between jilix and changlix oof idk which one should I pick + I kinda want there to be a poly minwoochan ?? or maybe just woochan, I'll figure it out later.


End file.
